Is He Mine?
by Vauss
Summary: Tommy has returned to Pittsburgh, returned to the gym where he finds a former flame. One that he hadn't expected to see in his old haunts. Tommy / OC


Is he mine?

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own, do not make profit in this story. The character mentioned belongs to the respective creators/film organization.

* * *

All I could feel were his muscles, shoving me against the rough granite wall behind me. I shuddered against his strength, against his massive body. I tried to move my hands, only to realize he had pinned them far above my head. A strangled sound escaped my lips when he bit my collarbone. _"Please!" _I gasped into the cool air surrounding us. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, could feel the sweat from his workout. Worst or best of all, I could feel his erection pressing against my lower stomach. All I had done was make a few comments and avoided being around him, next thing I knew we were in a back alley. A back fucking alley! I could feel his lips turn upwards at my helpless demand. Damn him! Damn him to hell! I tried to arch forward to push him back, only to feel his hand slip between my back and the wall. He quickly lowered his hand and grabbed my ass. He harshly slid me up the wall, still holding my wrists above my head. All I could do was cry out at the painful sensation. _"Oh God!" _I gasped out, feeling his hand pull my work out shorts downwards. Once he worked them away from my ass, the shorts slid down my legs and onto the ground.

"_Wrap your legs around me, bitch."_ He demanded harshly. I tried to buck him away from me again, barely managing to push him back a few inches. Indeed I had listened to him, it was the only way to get him to back off… Right? I gasped when he harshly squeezed my ass, his lips falling onto mine. He harshly took command of my mouth, trying to tell me I belonged to him. Tears welled up at the corners of my eyes.

"_You left, you bastard!" _I hissed as coldly as I could, feeling his erection directly pressed against my womanhood. He pulled back, his dark eyes furious and demanding. He harshly slammed my back against the wall again, leaving me stunned for a minute. I could see the burning in his eyes, the demand again. _"I'm not yours." _I tried anything, anything to get him to stop.

"_That's where you are wrong." _He snapped, keeping me pressed against the wall. With ease he managed to tear my sports bra away from my chest. _"You are mine." _To prove his point he lowered his head back to my collarbone and bit harshly. A cry, unbidden left my throat. _"You will never go near those guys again." _He hissed coldly into my face, letting his forehead rest against mine. How could I fight it? I was in love with this cold bastard. His broody and dominating nature kept my mind focused on him, even after all this time. He lowered his hand and began to pull down his sweatpants. I could feel the tip of his penis bounce against my stomach then rest there. He easily maneuvered my smaller frame so that the head of his penis rested against the opening of my vagina. I gasped, the tears leaving my eyes. He had dropped me down and thrust upwards. He didn't give me time to adjust to him. He began thrusting, at first they were jarring thrusts. My head had slammed against the wall behind me, leaving stars in my vision. I bit my lip, trying to keep any sounds from escaping my throat. Any! _"Wrap your arms around my neck." _He demanded, releasing my wrists. A cry escaped my throat, doing exactly as he had told me. He wrapped both hands around my ass, pulling my lower half farther from the wall. He slammed into me, all I could do was cry out at the jarring impacts. His chest heaved against the flat of my stomach.

He lowered his head and branded my skin with his kisses and nips. He pushed me up again, this time to have access to my breasts. He stopped at my left nipple, leaving me heaving for air. I cried out at his sudden possession of my nipple. He was not the gentlest of loves, demanding and relentless. He caught my nipple between his teeth and worked it between his teeth. I shuddered, wrapping my fingers into his growing brown-black hair. _"Tommy!" _I cried helplessly, tears now rolling down my cheeks unchecked. He ignored my pleas and kissed my abused piece of flesh. He trailed kisses between my breasts, intent on doing the same to the other. I brutally yanked his hair, trying to get him to pull back. To get him to focus on my lips instead. I leaned down, still harshly pulling his hair. I pressed my lips against his. I could hear the noise of disapproval. He gave me another jarring thrust, causing me to gasp against him. I could feel his tongue plundering my mouth again. I slid my tongue under his, around his tongue. I _wanted _to kiss him, to brand him as he- I slammed my head backwards when the pad of his thumb pushed harshly on my clit. He chuckled, pressing his lips against my exposed throat. I wiggled in his grasp, trying to get away from the intense pleasure. He made another noise of disapproval and began twirling his thumb around my clit. I made a weird noise of a half sob, half moan. With his jarring thrusts and him stimulating my clit, I renewed my efforts in wiggling. _"Oh god." _I repeated myself, feeling my muscles bunch knowing my orgasm was near.

He could tell also. He lowered me down, still keeping the brutal pace. Just as my release was near, the bastard stopped! Stopped! I glared down at him, frustration clearly on my face. I could feel the shame burn through me, the rage and the helplessness. _"Who do you belong to?" _He demanded in that husky tone. I turned my head away, upwards anything to stop looking into his eyes. I tried to grind, to do anything to get the friction back. I was so close! His hand that rested near my clit moved upwards, I could feel the calloused hand making its way up. He kept me as still as he could. The hand rested on my throat for a moment, his large calloused fingers lightly squeezed before moving upwards again. I could feel his fingers thread through my hair, resting against my scalp. He closed his fingers and controlled the direction of my head.

He forced me to look directly at him. His dark eyes furious at my defiance. He didn't like repeating himself, especially when it came to me. I could feel how tense he was. All his muscles bunched, ready to move. My chest heaved as a choked sob escaped me. I would not answer him. I refused to! He could see that, clearly in my expression. He scowled fiercely, rage burning deep. He never raised his voice to me, never tried to hurt me. I knew I was in trouble from his expression and when he opened his mouth. I did the only thing I could at the moment. I pressed my lips against his, ignoring the painful sensation of my hair being pulled. I tried to get him to continue without me saying anything. I tried. He yanked my head back, his knuckles taking the brunt of force against the wall. _**"Who do you belong to?" **_He demanded again, this time a hard and unforgiving tone. I bit my lip, staring down at him and trying to shake my head. He thrust, this time with more brutality and more demanding. I moved my hands down to his shoulders, trying to push myself upwards and away from the impact. He kept his gaze locked with mine.

_**"Who." **_He thrust again.

_**"Do." **_This time his fingers wrapped in my hair tightened even more painfully.

**_"You."_**His dark eyes narrowed furiously.

_**"Belong." **_He harshly pressed his lips against my throat, dragging his teeth down my neck.

_**"To?" **_This last word of the question he bit down. Another cry escaped my throat. He wouldn't let me escape from his grasp, wrapping the arm that held me up around the curve of my back and holding me tighter to him.

I couldn't deny him this time. I just couldn't. I had seen the desperation in his eyes, something that he had tried locking away. _"To you." _I bit out, still trying to figure out why. He scowled and I shuddered giving up on trying to push myself away from him. _"To you, Tommy." _Why weren't my answers good enough? His full lips were thinned. He was still furious. _"I belong to Tommy Riordan." _I whispered, wrapping my fingers through his hair again. _"I belong to Tommy Riordan Conlon." _I continued, not knowing where I was supposed to go with this.

A triumphant grin splayed across his expression for the briefest moments. Almost as if he were the boy I had fallen in love with all those years ago. It disappeared as fast as it came. He began thrusting, this time in earnest. Releasing my hair his hand quickly made it down to my clit again. He set another brutal pace, his thumb rubbing circles over my clit again. I moaned this time. He placed light kisses against my chin, along my jawline and down my throat again. He stopped at his bite mark and placed an almost, _almost_, tender kiss on the angry mark. He brought his face back up. _"Look at me." _He demanded, the harsh tone was gone only leaving the husky vibration. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I could feel the orgasm, this time rearing faster. He gave one last thrust and pinched my clit. It took everything I had to keep my eyes open, but in the end my gaze turned upwards and I closed my eyes.

"_Tommy!" _I exclaimed airily wrapping my arms around the back of his neck. I felt myself shuddering, shivering from this massive orgasm. A few more thrusts and he followed. I could feel his cock throb a few times inside. He rested himself fully against me. I could feel the sweat running down my body, could feel how sticky he was. He heaved in a few breaths and lowered me to the ground, still having a firm grasp on me.

"_Sasha." _He started slowly. I had rested my forehead against the expanse of his chest, I didn't want to look at him. I really didn't, but the way he said my name, I looked up. _"Where do you live?" _Even though he phrased it like a question, Tommy would always demand. Always.

I could feel the tears form again. I didn't want him back in my life, I moved away from Tacoma to the smallest neighborhood of Pittsburgh... He kneeled, picking up my discarded shorts. With a simple nudge of his shoulder, I could feel the tears falling down my face. I raised my foot and slipped it through one leg then the other. My sports bra was in tatters, thanks to him I thought with bitter sob escaping me. He stood and pulled his gray sweater off. When he did a white muscle shirt was underneath. And not just any… Another broken sob escaped my throat, tears clouding my eyes. I hesitantly reached forward. There were a few stitches, through the blurriness of my tears I could see it clearly. _**T.R.C. + S.B. **__Tommy Riordan Conlon. Sasha Barnes. "Why?" _I asked through another sob. Six years! Six fucking years and he still had this shirt. I ran my fingers across his arm, over the tattoos. I stopped above his wrist before taking the offered short sleeved sweater. I quickly pulled it over me, instantly inhaling Tommy's scent. It brought back memories, some painful and others happy. He leaned over again and picked up our bags. I had always gone to gyms when he left, just so I could feel close to him. I turned away and began leading him towards my apartment. I only lived a half-block away.

He didn't answer. He wouldn't. I knew that he wouldn't. It still tore my heart to pieces. I turned my head away as we approached my apartment building. A surprised noise escaped him. I lead us up to the third floor. I stopped in front of a door, 312. I put my hand out, expecting him to hand me my bag. He did without thought. In a few seconds I located my key ring and began unlocking the door. The sound of a child laughing caused him to freeze. I paused for the briefest second before opening the door.

I could hear their laughter in my bedroom. Even as tense and heartbroken as I was, I stepped into the apartment. He came in right behind me, his fingers wrapped around the top of my hip. A noise escaped him, somewhere between a question and a demand. I deliberately through my bag against the coffee table. The two in the room could hear the thump of the bag and my keys jingling. An excited squeal and a small laugh was the response. The thumping of feet came down the hall. I had kept him behind the door just for this.

When the two had stopped in front of the door, a look of shocked indignation came across my best friend's face. _"Riordan." _ I greeted, kneeling down and opening my arms. The little boy grinned brightly and launched himself into my arms. I rested my chin on his head before standing. I turned to face the man behind me. The little boy in my arms turning to look at him. I tried to ignore the questioning hands that went across the marks over my neck.

"_Mommy." _His little voice began slowly, unsure. His dark brown eyes stared at the man. I finally turned my gaze towards Tommy, seeing the recognition spread across his face. Then disbelief.

I moved towards the bookshelf where I had a picture of myself and Tommy. I could hear Tommy moving behind me. My best friend still not saying anything, though I knew she was furious.

I turned once more to look back at him. Riordan and Tommy not once breaking their focus on each other. I could hear the catch in his voice when he spoke.

"_Is he mine?" _

* * *

Vauss: Ahem… Even though I have yet to finish my two other stories. This wouldn't leave my head, this movie. If (A major IF) ya'll give me enough feedback and this story gets reviews… I will do a prequel. ^-^

Sesshomaru: As well as a good incentive to finish Kagome's Training Begins.

Jaffar glowers at said Author and Sesshomaru: Do not forget Shadowed Twilight.

Vauss smiles sheepishly at the two. :I haven't forgotten them. Just like Sesshomaru said, I need inspiration for the other two..


End file.
